


walk on a rainbow trail (walk on a trail of song)

by arashianelf



Series: rainbow on your wrist [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen in the far future, after they had settled down and knew each other's quirks and flaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk on a rainbow trail (walk on a trail of song)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322720) by [saturn_necklace (AndArthur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndArthur/pseuds/saturn_necklace). 



_“Walk on a rainbow trail; walk on a trail of song, and all about you will be beauty. There is a way out of every dark mist, over a rainbow trail.”_ – Robert Motherwell

-

  
A few years after Jun and Nino had graduated from college, an album was release by the company Johnny’s Entertainment. No one knew who the singers were, which, as Johnny’s spokesman had announced, was what the singers had wanted.

All the songs and the album itself was designed by the singers themselves, he had also said. The album cover was simple. It was just a photo of grey clouds that looked to be shaded by hand, with the kanji ‘嵐’ in the middle. Below it was the word ‘ARASHI’. The kanji was in white font while the word was black.

Most would think that the cover was very simple, but one of the fans noticed in one of the corners that there was a tiny rainbow printed that was very small and inconspicuous. However, this rainbow was unique. Instead of the usual seven colors, there was only five.

At the back of the album cover was a few lines printed in white against a black background. The lines read:

composer: N  
lyrics written by: N, S  
album cover and lyric booklet cover drawn by: O  
album design: A, M

The cover of the lyric booklet that had come with the album was a scene in a train. It was a crowded train, which left the fans wondering why it was on the cover. Only the singers themselves knew what it meant.

In the scene, there were two men standing on both sides of the doors, leaning against the glass. One was fashionably dressed and the other was dressed in casual clothes. Sitting down were three men sitting next to each other.

One, significantly tanner than the other two, was leaning against the glass that the casually dressed man was leaning against and sleeping. The one next to him was in a business suit, reading newspapers. The last man was listening to music, feet tapping along with the beat.

No one would know what the lyric booklet cover meant unless they told someone, which was highly unlikely. They wanted to stay anonymous for as long as possible.

It had all started four years ago. Nino had told the others that he had been scouted by one of Johnny’s Entertainment’s scouts while he was performing on the streets.

The others had urged him to accept, before the week that the scout had given him to decide was up. However, as Nino was accepted by Square Enix as a game reviewer three days later, he told the scout that he would turn down the offer.

Instead of being disappointed or angry, the scout gave him a name card, telling Nino to call him when he decided to join. Two years later, Jun made a suggestion to make an album, just for themselves.

Nino suggested that maybe they could release an album through Johnny’s Entertainment. After a long period of discussing, Nino called the scout that had given him the name card two years ago.

The scout had remembered him as the street performer that had refused him two years ago, the scout said jokingly. He gladly accepted the offer to meet Nino.

A few days later, the five of them met Johnny in his office. Nino had met the scout the previous day to pass him the demo that Nino had recorded for all of them. A few hours later, the scout called Nino, saying that Johnny wanted to see the five of them hence the meeting.

At the end of the meeting, they had a contract with Johnny’s Entertainment. Johnny had agreed to their condition to remain anonymous, stating that it would be more mysterious if they released an album this way. After months of composing, writing lyrics, designing and recording, they finally released the album.

Soon, their songs were playing everywhere. They were rather surprised that their album had become so popular. It had been awkward at all of their workplaces too. Jun at fashion shows, Sho at the broadcasting station, Aiba at the zoo, Nino when he went to the company to get more games to review, Ohno when he met other artists.

Their friends gushed about the album to them, but what could they say about their own album? It was safe to say that there were many awkward conversations. After a year, the hype about who ‘Arashi’ was had abated some, but fans still wondered.

(There was a period of time before Johnny’s made the announcement of their name that they were known as ‘AMNOS’, coined by the fans; Aiba and Ohno thought it was fascinating. The other three had mixed feelings.)

Johnny asked them whether they wanted to reveal who they were to their growing number of fans, but they refused, saying that maybe they should release another album first, before they did anything. Johnny sat in his office long after the five had left.

He thought about how the five men had everything planned out properly, and thought about how he would announce this to their adoring fans. Five days later, the announcement went out that Arashi would be releasing another album, a year and a half after their first album’s release.

The announcement caused a lot more hype amongst the fans as they hoped that this would be when they would announce who Arashi were. A lot of people loved the way they sounded, and loved the lyrics that ‘N’ and ‘S’, whoever they were, had written.

When the second album was released, it caused a lot of disappointment. Despite that, the sales for Arashi’s second album topped the All-Time Chart in Oricon. However, they would not be disappointed for long.

The announcement came three months after the release of the second album. Arashi would hold a concert tour for their second year anniversary. It would be the first time that Arashi would reveal who they were to their fans.

After discussing it among themselves, the five of them had thought that it was time to reveal who they were to the public. They knew they could not go on working at their jobs, and sent in their resignation letters to their companies.

The tickets to the concerts had sold out within two hours of starting the sales at the respective locations. It created a new record for Johnny’s Entertainment. After the mini-album was released, more and more people paid attention to who Arashi was, due to the anonymity of the singers.

Meanwhile, the five of them were busy preparing for their first ever concert. Jun was talking to the concert planners about how he wanted most of the things to go while the other four intermittingly provided him with calming feelings through their bond.

They could sense Jun becoming more and more frustrated, hence Sho took over while Ohno, Nino and Aiba made Jun sit down and rest. Surprisingly, no one had yet commented on their matching marks. Some people saw, but they did not say anything or change how they treated them at all.

Of course, having four soulmates was still rare, but as long as they were happy, the crew did not care at all.

Finally, it was the first day of the tour. When the concert started, the opening scene showed nothing about the members. The dome was pitch black apart from the penlights that was part of the concert merchandise.

After the opening scene ended, ‘Daremo Shiranai’ started playing. As the first verse started, each person rose from a different end of the stage as they sang their part. It was slightly different from the studio version of the song, the fans realized.

Ohno came up from the left end of the stage. Soon after, Nino came up from the right. Jun came up from the left of the extended stage, while Aiba came up from the right of the extended stage. Sho came up from the center of the extended stage.

As they sang the first half of the song,  the other four members walked to where Sho was, and started dancing the choreography that Ohno had choreographed for them when the bridge of the song started playing.

As they danced and sang, the fans went wild. After ‘Daremo Shiranai’ was ‘A.RA.SHI’. The song got the fans even more hyped up. After the song ended, the instrumental of the chorus started playing, and the five of them started to introduce themselves.

“Hey Tokyo! Are you ready to have fun?! Are you ready to be happy?! We’re gonna make all 55,000 of you happy! Matsumoto Jun desu, yoroshiku!” Jun yelled into the mic.

“Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Ninomiya Kazunari desu, yoroshiku!” Nino was next.

“Are you excited?! More! More! More! Awesome! Aiba Masaki desu, yoroshiku!” Aiba gave a little bow from where he was standing.

“Hi! Hi! Hi! This is an Arashi festival! Ohno Satoshi desu, yoroshiku!” Ohno fumbled a bit while introducing himself, making the fans and his soulmates laugh.

“Tokyo, how’re you feeling? Are you ready? Are you ready? Now everybody say Arashi! Say Arashi! Say Arashi! Say Arashi! Sakurai Sho desu, yoroshiku! This is Arashi Live Tour!” Sho went last, and got the crowd hyped up for their next song.

For the next three hours, they sang for and with the fans, performed choreography mostly choreographed by Ohno and talked. They talked about the things that they thought their fans would like to know that would not be uploaded to the Johnny’s Entertainment website the next day, like why they wanted to be anonymous for so long, or what jobs they did before they decided to become artistes.

They however, did not mention about their soulmate marks. If the fans were to notice, so be it, but they would not announce to them that all of them were each other’s soulmates. Having four soulmates were rare, which was why they were not going to announce it to the country. However, they also would not hide their marks. If their fans figured it out, then good for them.

After their concert tour, a lot of their friends contacted them to convey their betrayal at the fact that they had hidden this important fact from them. A lot of television stations had asked Johnny’s if they could interview Arashi. The five of them got at least three managers to help them manage their now hectic schedule.

The official Johnny’s Entertainment website nearly crashed from all the traffic going through, due to fans trying to obtain more information on their idols that had been anonymous for two years previously.

They had become much more popular and famous now that they had revealed who they were. But they still had the same routine every morning, with some slight changes. They still wake up together, tangled up in their king-sized bed.

Jun still complains about how hot it is every morning. Aiba still accidentally elbows someone in his quest to get out of bed every morning. Ohno still clings to whoever that is left in bed in order to try and sleep more every morning.

However, now, they do not take the train to work. Instead, there’s a car waiting for them every day. Their managers meet them at the company to tell them their schedule for the day before they set off, and give Sho and Jun all of their schedules for the week.

Despite all this, they are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Right, so I made the album cover and the back of the album cover, but I feel like it was a mediocre job. I will not attempt to make the lyric booklet cover because I think it's too complicated for me XD This was inspired from an Ohmiya fic on AO3, if you've read it, please tell me the name as I can't find it right now! Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Album cover (front): http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/arashianelf/54342511/1140/1140_300.png
> 
> Album cover (back): http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/arashianelf/54342511/1312/1312_300.png


End file.
